Hide&Seek
by strawberryxwonderland
Summary: Sometimes a heart cannot afford to be "just friends".
1. p r o l o g u e

Heyya! I'm a newbie in writing stories so please bear with me. This story is close to reality because this is the story of my friend. I dedicate this to her. So just read, relax and criticize. Here ya' go.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine :

**Hide&Seek**

"_I want you to know that no matter what happens, it was worth it to me. It was all worth it"._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I know it's wrong to feel this way. But I just can't help it.

Just being with him makes me happy. I mean, I am so lucky to be one of his best friends or shall I say his only female best friend. Although he just considers as friends. Anyway, it wasn't easy. Because of his moodiness and coldness. His arrogant and dark aura, everyone thinks he's a cold bastard. But if you'll really get to know him, see behind that façade, he is not so bad after all. And thank heavens I was one of the blessed ones to see and experience that.

Like any good chums, we hang out and enjoy each other's company with or without other friends. We talk, laugh ,tease each other but as usual I will first initiate everything. Harhar. But I don't mind at all. We are doing great until I broke one rule.

I fell in love with him, MY BESTFRIEND and I still am up to now. I don't freakin' know what to do. So still think I'm living the good life? Think again. Life is never easy especially when your in love with a guy named…

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>So what you guys think? Shall I continue? R&amp;&amp;R. =) T.Y<p> 


	2. o  n e

Heyya. This is the first chapter to my story. I did the best that I can. I hope you all like it. Here ya' go.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**Hide&Seek**

"_The most beautiful thing about a person isn't their looks. But their personality and heart"._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Morning has come and the sun is shining brightly. It's a mark of a brand new day and is the first day of school. In the room lays a figure unaware of the things yet to come and is still sleeping soundly. Who might this be? Well, its-

"SAKURA!" her mother said as she slammed the door open.

Sakura still hadn't budged and just remained sleeping. Her mother went to her side and began to shake her.

"Yong lady, wake up now! You'll be late for school".

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her clock that said 7:15 am. Her eyes went big as she realized that she was going to be late for school. She dashed out of the bed and went straight to her closet to get her uniform. "_Crap. Why didn't I set my alarm clock last night? Oh, that's' right. I was busy twitting and changing my status in fb," _she thought to herself.

"Sakura! Be quick. And when you're finished, go down here and eat your breakfast".

"Yeah yeah. Why didn't you wake me more earlier Mom?' she asked as she rushed to the bathroom.

"It's your fault that you sleep like a goat," Mrs. Haruno said before going downstairs.

She bathed and went to her room to get dressed. She put on her uniform and fixed her curly waist-long hair into a ponytail and clipped her bangs to the side. When she was ready, she bolted downstairs to go to school. Sakura's family maintains a good image considering that her father is a finance director in a popular company and her older brother, Sasori, is a soon to be engineer.

"Sweetie, you have to eat-"

"Sorry Mom, but I really have to go". She bid her mother goodbye and went to the car so she could go to school. Sakura's school is Konohagakure High. It's a prestigious school and is noted for it's high standards and being an exclusive school that only rich people go to. The school's uniform consists of a long sleeved blouse, a mini black skirt, black necktie, gray knee socks, black shoes and a gray blazer with the logo "KH", for the girls. It goes for the boys, except theirs are black pants. There are 5 sections per year with 25 students per classroom. The school's director is Hiruzen Sarutobi and the principal is Jiraiya Izuko. For 10 years, the school is still at its finest and keeping the values of bringing hope to every student.

Sakura is at her third year of high school and is also a player in the soccer club. She excels in all subjects so most of the students think of her as a genius. She's also popular and is treated as royalty in her school. Many guys admire her and try to court her. A kind hearted girl and is a charmer. With her unique looks, example of this is her pink hair and her stunning emerald eyes she really is a handful.

"Damn, only 15 minutes left before school starts. I hope I get there in time. I wonder what everyone did this summer. I'm excited to see them. I hope we have time to chat and bond. I guess I'll text Ino to have an update".

She took her blackberry phone from her bag and began to text her best friend. "_Yo, pig. Has the assembly already started?" _she hit the send button and waited. After a few minutes, her phone beeped. "_Not yet, forehead. Btw, where are you? You'll be late if you don't get here soon". _Sakura sighed and began to reply, "_Don't worry, I'll get there in a few minutes. See you! xo". _She returned her cellphone in her bag and fixed herself. She already saw her school and she began to feel jittery.

"Calm down, Sak. It's gonna be fine. Besides, today is the first day of school. Let's be excited cause we'll get to see our friends. Just relax," she muttered to herself as they near the school gates. She prepared her things as she thinks of the things that will happen for the whole day. As she saw the students in passing by, she couldn't help but think of her friends and a certain someone. She sighed and closed her eyes. "_This is it, a start of a brand new day. Bring it on," _she thought and a smile crept to her face.

* * *

><p>So that's it. The first chapter is done. What you guys think? R&amp;&amp;R.<p> 


	3. t w o

Heyya. This is the second chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Here 'ya go.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**Hide&Seek**

"_If you laugh really loud, talk spontaneously, and you don't care what your face looks like, you are probably with…your real friends"._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"_Damn"_ Sakura thought as she entered the auditorium. She was running already when she first got out of the car because she thought she was late for the assembly and then when she opened the door, she stopped herself from screaming. There were so many people gathered. All the levels from freshmen to senior high school students were piled up in the auditorium. "_What's up with this? They didn't do something like this last year. Now how am I supposed to find my friends". _She was getting irritated basically because of the noise coming from the students and also from the confusion. She realized that there was nothing left to do but text her best friend.

"Good morning Sakura-senpai!" some students began to greet her.

"Hello to you guys!" She faked smile and did her best to hide her annoyance. The students walked away and she began to do her task. Busy from searching her phone, she didn't hear that someone was calling her name.

"Sakura!"

She found her phone and began to text Ino when someone tapped her shoulder. She was about to glare at the person when-

"Oh my gosh! Temari!" She hugged the girl and began jumping for joy.

"Sakura…can't breathe.." Temari said while struggling to unwrap Sakura's arm.

"Oh! Sorry." She untangled her arms and step a few meters away from her. Looking at her, she cant' help but reminisce about the time she and Tema first met and how they grew closer as the years passed. Sakura and Temari met in their first year of high school. Sabaku Temari was from Sunagakure but she transferred to Konoha because of her father's job. When Sakura first saw her, it was when their introduced a new student. Her first impression was Temari was kind of boyish for a girl. Considering that her outfit that time was a V-neck gray shirt and a pedal pants with a gray converse shoes. A tall girl with a blond hair that was put up in a pigtail. She held an aura that was quite reserved and arrogant. She didn't bothered speaking to her. But one day, when they got paired for a project they surprisingly clicked. They talked and talked about random stuffs and had a great time. So from there they became closer and soon, best of friends.

"Hey, Sak! You there?" Temari said while waving her hand in Sakura's face.

Sakura came back to her senses. "Yeah. I was just thinking about something. By the way, why isn't the assembly starting yet?"

"It was moved to 9 o' clock. Our principal didn't arrive yet".

"What! I rushed here 'cause I thought that I was late then I learned that it was moved?" Sakura was more annoyed.

" Calm down. Isn't this great. We get to talk with our friends more. C'mon, let's go the garden. Ino and the others are there". Temari said and walked to the exit of the auditorium.

"_Stupid. Why didn't I think of that? Of course they'll be in the meting place". _She sighed and followed Temari.

"What sport are you planning to join?"

"I don't know, maybe soccer and cheerleading again. After all, that's what I am good at. How about you?" Sakura asked.

"Volleyball. That's my favorite sport" Temari said and grinned.

"I can't wait to see all of them. I wonder what happened to all of you during vacation".

"It's your fault you didn't get to be with us. You went to America for 2 months and you didn't even bother bringing home gifts".

"Well, sorry. At least now I am back. And I can listen to all of your stories." Sakura said and smiled. She wondered what happened to her friends when she went away for a vacation trip. She is sure that she'll have to be ready for all the surprises that await her.

"Sak, we're here".

Sakura looked in front and her jaw almost dropped. Was 2 months really long enough that she had forgotten what their meeting place looked like? The view was beautiful. Healthy grass, flowers that were all blooming, tall trees and a calming scene welcomed her. She will surely be in this place always. She was about to reminisce more when she was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"SAKU-CHAN!" that person shouted and hugged her tight.

"_Here we go again," _Sakura sighed as she thought of that obnoxious person who did this.

"Naruto! Get off me". She said annoyed. Naruto realized what he had done and quickly stood up and offered Sakura a helping hand. Sakura glared at him but still took the offer and stand up.

"Sorry, Sakura. I was just excited to see you," he said while grinning sheepishly.

Sakura finished dusting herself and looked at Naruto. "_Whoa" _that's the first word that entered her mind after seeing him. Naruto was nothing like the last time looked. His features changed and become more matured. The shaggy blond hair was a little longer and is still unruly. His sun-kissed skin was much more visible. He became much more taller. Compare to her height which is 5'5, his is like 5'11 already. But one thing is for sure. His smile and stunning blue eyes didn't change and his happy personality remained the same. He was still the Naruto that she knew way back from elementary days and probably, his attitude didn't moved that much either.

"Idiot. Stop talking so loud! " Still the old Temari who easily gets grumpy and who is like a strict teacher.

"It's okay, Naruto. Next time just be careful. And also lower your voice," Sakura said and smiled.

"Okay. Hey! Where are my souvenirs? And my ramen?" he asked and was searching for the stuffs.

"I'll give you all my gifts later. For now-

"FOREHEAD!" a girl shouted.

Sakura already knew that voice and she mentally prepared herself. "_Oh, no. Here we really go again_". She knew that there would be a long day ahead and it's already starting. But she didn't expect to be tackled again to the ground…and worst, her socks got ripped apart. FHL.

* * *

><p>Okay. The second chapter is done. Tell me if it's good or not please. R&amp;&amp;R. Thank you.<p> 


	4. t h r e e

This is the third chapter. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**Hide&Seek**

"_When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"FOREHEAD! I missed you!" a blond girl said while she was tackling Sakura from the ground. Sakura was struggling to take away the girls' arms and was barely containing herself from strangling the girl.

"What the fuck, Pig! My sock was torn!" Sakura couldn't believe how messed up her morning was. First she was close to getting lost, and then Naruto knocked her down then.. Then this! She made a mental note to ask Kami-sama later about that.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Forehead," said the girl and she let go of Sakura and stood up. "I was just so excited to see my best friend. I mean, I haven't seen you in two months".

Sakura stood up and glared at the girl. "Now look at what you've done to my sock! Thanks a lot, Ino".

The blond girl a.k.a her best friend a.k.a the girl who got her sock ripped is the one and only Ino Yamanaka. She and Ino knew each other way back when they were in kindergarten. Their mothers were close friends too. As they say, like mother like daughter. Ino and Sakura first met when they were in kinder. Sakura was the center of attention because of her unique hair color and Ino well….was kind of jealous. So like most kids, she pulled Sakura's hair and Sakura too pulled Ino's hair and it led to a fight until they were pulled away from each other and their parents was called. But as time flies, they learn to forgive and made up. Got closer and sooner became like sisters. Now, looking at Ino she can tell that there are a few changes. Her hair silky blond hair grew even longer and she tied it to a ponytail. She became fitter or should she say…a little skinnier. But like Naruto, what she loved about Ino is her shiny blue eyes that captures anyone's attention. Her personality didn't change much though. She's still the same loud, talkative and competitive bombshell that she knew.

"I don't know what's the big deal, Sakura. It's just ripped a little. Plus, I didn't mean it" Ino said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever. Just be careful, okay? Oh, and I missed you too" Sakura said and she hugged Ino.

"Right. Now enough of that already. Where's the others, Ino?" Naruto said as he searched for their other friends.

"They said they'd catch up. Let's just wait for them. Anyway, the assembly will start at 9:00 so we have 30 minutes left".

Sakura and the others sat down on the bench and waited.

"So forehead, what did you do on your vacation?" Ino said while she was applying her face with make-up.

"Gosh Ino, you're really vain. I don't get why you always apply stuffs that will make your face ugly," Temari said as she looked at what Ino is doing.

"It's not going to make you ugly, Tema. Plus, it's natural for a girl to use this kind of stuffs. You're a girl too so you should know this things".

"I know. But I'm not vain like you and I'm comfortable at just being simple. I don't need that kind of stuff".

"I don't really get it why you girls fight because of make-ups. And Temari is right Ino. Too much cosmetics isn't healthy" Naruto reminded them.

"Will you stop acting your mother instincts Temari and Naruto, stop bitching. You're not even part of the topic". Ino said irritated.

"Now, now. Stop fighting guys. Let's just let Ino be. She is after all, too stubborn. Anyway, to answer your question Pig I did a lot of stuff there but I'll just tell it when our friends is complete".

Not a minute later, their friends arrived and the girls hugged Sakura while the boys went to Naruto.

"Oh, Saku! We missed you so much" the brunette girl said.

"Yeah, Sakura. It's good that you're here now," the timid girl added.

Sakura smiled and looked at Tenten and Hinata, two of her closest friends. She observed Tenten and she laughed at her mind. The brunette didn't changed a bit. Her hair was still in two buns and she was still a little boyish. She met Kurume Tenten in her first year of high school. They we're just seatmates and just talked when there was seatwork or assignments. But when she found out that she was too in the volleyball club, they became closer. Her first impression of Tenten was that she was a tomboy, maybe because of her strong and confident personality and her likeness for sports. But when she got to know her better, she has after all a girl side too. Not the same as Ino which is super girly and vain but a simple girl like Temari.

"_I wonder when will she show her girly side more" _she told herself and looked next to the girl beside Ten which is Hinata who was absentmindedly looking at Naruto. She knew Hyuuga Hinata way back in her elementary days just like Naruto. Also she met her in an opening party for a new building that her father works for. If anyone will ask her what is the first word that will come to her mind when she will look at Hinata, then she'll answer _shy, _but a shy beautiful sunshine. Hina too was a center of attention because of her hair color, which is dark purple, and also because of her lavender almost white eyes. But those features made her stand out too in her own way. She always stutters and has a difficulty in voicing her own opinions. Sakura just wished that she would find her confidence soon.

"I missed you too Ten and Hina. I'm glad that everyone is here already. I have plenty of stories for all of you" Sakura told and smiled.

"Hey! Where's our souvenirs?" some loudmouth said.

"Kiba! Shut up" Tenten said.

Sakura looked at the one who shouted. _"Ah, I guess he too never changed" _she thought and she looked at him. She knew Inuzuka Kiba the same year as Tenten. Kiba was one of the popular boys because he was a member of the basketball team or in other words, he was a jock. Also his father is the director of their school. Now in their third year, she noticed that he became taller. His height is the same as Naruto's. His brown hair is shaggy and a bit unruly he always wore his teams varsity jacket rather than the school's blazer. He was a lot like Naruto and Ino because of his personality which is loud, noisy and troublemaker. But besides that, Kiba is a pretty good friend.

"Ha-ha. Still the same Kiba, ne? Don't worry, you'll get my gift later but for now, give me a hug" Sakura said while smiling.

Kiba grinned and laughed as he went to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"Welcome home, buddy" he said and smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you. Oh, don't forget to say to Akamaru for me'".

"I will, I will". Sakura went to say hello to their other friends. She walked towards the boy who was busy reading a book.

"Hello, Neji-kun". She said as she patted his shoulder.

Neji closed the book he was reading and looked at Sakura. "Hello to you too. Welcome back" he said and smiled.

She always loved to see that wonderful pearly eyes. She was captivated by it. And also, it made remember that he was one the center of her affections. She met Neji at the time she met Hinata at the party. He was her cousin and companion that day. As a child, she didn't know what to call the feelings that she felt when she saw him. But as they come to age, she already knew. But Neji isn't interested in anybody and just wanted to focus on his studies and his sports, so she just gave up and decided that friends will be okay. Neji's hair is brown and it was long so he always put it in a low ponytail. He also became taller and is the same height as Naruto and Kiba. He was a jock and is part of the basketball team. Come to think of it, all her guy friends are varsity players. So her girl fans always adored Neji.

"How are you-

"Ah, there you are my lovely blossom!"

Sakura knew that famous tagline and she suddenly got nervous. FHLA.

* * *

><p>Okay. Now that was long, I think? I'm sorry if there is still no Sasuke but I promise he will arrive soon. I just want to introduce first Saku's friends and their background. I hope this chapter is good. R&amp;&amp;R. Thanks! :)<p> 


	5. f o u r

Thank you very much for the reviews. Please enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**Hide&Seek**

"_The answer you gave me. First love that you brought me…."._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"My lovely blossom. How nice for me to see you again" a guy said in a sing-song voice.

Sakura cringed because she knew her day would be not good at all. Her back was still turned away from the boy as she wished that the assembly would start soon. She doesn't want to deal with Rock Lee now. If there was a genie, she will ask that Lee would disappear. But, she doesn't really hate Lee. She was just…annoyed.

"Lee, give Sakura a break. It's so early in the morning " Neji said as he returned in reading his book.

"I'm not really bothering her. I was just happy that she was back," Lee said defensively.

Sakura faced Lee and began to observe her love struck admirer. Well, how to start? She met Rock Lee in her first year of high school and it didn't turned great at first. He was love at first sight with Sakura and from then he became one of her many fans, which to Sakura's dismay. She didn't have any interest in Lee. Who wants a guy who she didn't even know what his true gender is. Adding the weird hairstyle and the big eyes with thick eyebrows. He even idolizes their P.E teacher so much that he sometimes imitates the way he dresses and the way he talks. Freaky, right? But the surprising part is after all the weirdness of Lee everybody still likes him and he's one of the popular ones. Basketball and track and field is his forte. He's also very kind and friendly which is the only part of him that Sakura likes. Maybe that's why they're friends.

"Hello, Lee. It's nice to see you again," Sakura said as she smiled at him.

Lee's eyes began to twinkle as he grinned at her.

"Your smile is so beautiful, Blossom. I'm really glad that you're happy to see me".

"Lee! Stop freaking out, Sakura" Tenten scolded him as she observed how Sakura is starting to fret.

"Ugh, weirdo" Ino said and rolled her eyes.

Sakura looked to her left and saw Shino. She decided to leave him be considering that they're not that close after all. Shino Aburame is a silent type of person and is not much of a talker when it comes to girls. She doesn't know much about him but she knows that he is kind to his comrades and is there to help. Shino isn't interested in any sports but he's still popular because of the crowd he hangs out with and because of his looks. Surprisingly, Shino is pretty good looking. With his shaggy brown hair, height and fair skin, some girls still admire him.

She switched to the one beside Shino who was busy lying on the grass…sleeping.

"_It's hard to believe that a genius like this is so lazy" _she thought to herself as she gazed at the sleeping boy.

"NARA! Wake up, lazy ass" Temari shouted and shook the guy to wake up which to no avail is still sleeping like a rock.

Shikamaru Nara was one of Sakura's childhood friends. So she basically knew everything about him, just like she knew the others. She met Shikamaru in the wedding ceremony of her mother's friend. She was walking in the garden when she saw a boy lying on the grass and was too busy looking at the clouds. He didn't talk much so she thought he was dumb but when they became classmates at elementary and their teacher assigned them to play chess, she actually found out that he was smart but is lazy. Now, looking at Shikamaru she concluded that nothing has changed. He just became taller which is an advantage because he was a player in basketball and football. Not much of a lazy person in sports, ne?

She walked to Shikamaru and sat next to him.

"Wake up, Shika-kun. Oh, and I thought you'll change when I get back" Sakura laughed softly.

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Troublesome girl. Good to see you again" he smirked.

"Yeah. You also. Let's play chess again. I missed playing that" she smiled.

Shikamaru nodded and after a few seconds drifted to sleep again. Naruto went to Sakura and sat next to her.

"Sakura-chan! I have so many stories to tell you. Many things happened this vacation and –

"Naruto! Can you please lower your voice? I'm just right next to you. Jeez".

"Sorry-

Ino butted in. "Naruto, please. That can wait until later. Just don't talk for now. You're disrupting the peaceful-

"Hey babe".

Sakura felt that someone putted an arm around her shoulders and she looked to the person's face.

"Hey to you too, shark boy" she smirked.

The person grinned widely showing his pearly sharp teeth. And who might be this guy? She's referring to Suigetsu Hozuki, the playboy. She didn't even know how she became friends with this Adonis wannabe. Sometimes his playboy antics and being indifferent can be annoying and now that he's a jock and has gained more popularity, it was out of control. He was also a prankster like Naruto and Kiba. She met him at a friend's birthday party and just like Lee their meeting was also unpleasant. He flirted with her all night and wasn't able to control herself anymore when he touched her butt so she gave him a hard, nice slap in the face. After that event, Suigetsu behaved around her.

"Who you calling shark boy, eh?" Suigetsu was about to hug her when she stopped him.

"Hold it right there big boy. I know what you're planning to do. So behave yourself." Sakura said as she stepped away from Suigetsu.

"Ha-ha. You're no fun, Sak. I just missed you".

Sakura turned her back on him and walked towards the roses. She really loved these flowers. it always reminds her of a certain someone. A beautiful one but was not touchable because of the thorns and if you're not careful enough, you might get hurt. She wonders what he did last vacation and-

"You're thinking of him right?

Sakura's thoughts disappeared as she looked to the person behind her.

"What are you talking about, Hinata?" she asked, clearly pretending not to know.

Hinata softly chuckled. "C'mon Sak, you don't have to hide it from me. I know that you're interested in him".

She just sighed. "Does everyone know?"

"Don't worry. They're too busy with their personal issues to observe you."

"This will be our secret, kay? I actually don't like him, not at all. But he's just way too mysterious to me so he caught my attention".

Hinata chuckled again. "He's not mysterious, Sak. You're just not close to him so that's why you find him odd. Besides, he's not sociable to girls, just his friends".

"Hmm, maybe you're right Hinata but-

The squealing girls that are jumping and was running towards their garden cut off Sakura.

"What the hell-

"TEME!"

Sakura now knew what's going on. She also knew that this would be a rough day indeed. Now that the prince arrived, chaos was brought along too.

* * *

><p>Okaay. Sorry that this chapter is short. This is just the continuation of the previous chapter. And Sasuke will arrive at the next chapter. Yay. :) R&amp;&amp;R please.<p> 


	6. f i v e

It's been a while. I nearly lost the inspiration that I have to keep this story going on but because my friend convinced me so I'm back. :) This chapter's main focus is Sasuke and Sakura. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ain't mine.

**Hide&Seek**

"_Love showed me the way—the same thing that made me look for you in the first place"._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

As soon as Sakura turned around, it's as if she went to a rock concert. In front of her are lots of screaming fangirls who are very busy ogling that someone who has just arrived. "_Stupid fangirls, doesn't they know that they're just looking like a bunch of fools" _Sakura thought bitterly while observing them. She can't even see the person that they're so fantasizing because they did a good job in blocking the view.

"Wow. They never stop" Hinata commented.

Sakura sighed. It's always been like this. Ever since they we're in middle school up to now, whenever that guy shows up all the girls becomes barbaric. They act like they've seen a superstar. Much to her dismay, every year it gets worst. She doesn't even see what's so special about that person. She means, he's good looking and is filthy rich but the attitude? Um, she still doesn't get it. Sakura was lost to her thoughts when she heard someone shouted.

"Hey! Can you girls chill?" the loudmouth Naruto asked but sad to say it didn't work.

Hinata looked to her watch. "There's only 25 minutes left before the assembly. If we don't hurry we'll be late" she said to everyone.

Suigetsu laughed and slowly walked to the screaming girls. "Ladies, ladies. No need to go loco on my friend. Actually, the one you're looking for is right here" he spread his two arms wide and grinned. The girls stopped and glared at him. "WE DON'T CARE!" they shouted and went back to their activities. Sakura rolled her eyes while Kiba was laughing his ass off because of Suigetsu being rejected. Temari got the best of her nerves. "That's it! You sluts get the hell out of here or we'll all be late for the assembly" she ended and huffed.

The fangirls glared and slowly walked away. "We will see you at lunch our lovely prince!" they said and snickered. _"Stupid annoying caveman's" _Sakura thought. Naruto walked to the said prince and patted his shoulders.

"Glad you made it, Teme. I thought you'd never survive" he laughed loudly. The guy glared at him. "Hn, Whatever you Dobe". Hinata looked at Sakura. "You can now look at your crush," she whispered. Sakura got a little startled . "He is not my crush!" she said. Hinata only chuckled and went to the others. Sakura now got a nice view of the person who she yet wanted to see. Who might be this? It's no other than-

"Uchiha Sasuke! I swear I wont save your butt the next time there'll be this situation again," Temari shouted at him. The said person sighed.

"Don't worry. I don't need your help". Temari huffed. "The nerve! I don't get a thank you?". Sasuke smirked and nodded. Sakura just watched him and thought that many things changed. She noticed that Sasuke got more handsome and taller. His body got a little more muscular. But she thought that it's only normal because he was a basketball player. Not to mention he's the captain so he practices a lot more. But the one thing that won't ever change is his chicken-butt hair. It was maybe his signature hairstyle. She remembered that she always teases him with that when they were still children. After all, she and him are childhood friends. She met Sasuke Uchiha when he and his mother visited her mom one day. She still remembered that he was arrogant and a bastard already at that time.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Mama, why did you let me wear a dress? There's not even a party" a 5 years old Sakura asked while getting irritated because she can't tie the ribbon properly.**_

_**Her mother kneeled in front of her and fixed the ribbon. "You won't really tie this if you're not patient. Also, I made you wear this because a friend of mine will visit us today".**_

_**Sakura smiled suddenly when she thought that Ino and her mom will visit them again. She got excited. Then the doorbell rung and their butler came. "Madame, the visitor has arrived". She and her mother then went to greet the visitors. **_

"_**Remember Sakura, manners. Got that little missy?" Sakura looked to her mother. "Yes, Ma". When they went to the lobby, there stood a woman with black hair. She was very pretty and stunning. But what caught Sakura off guard was there beside her was a boy. Maybe the same age as hers. **_

"_**Mikoto! It's so nice to see you again. It's been a while since I last saw you," her mother said as she hugged the woman. The woman laughed and said the same words too. Then after that she looked at Sakura. **_

"_**Is this your daughter? She's so beautiful" she said and smiled. "Yes she is. And this might be your younger son? So handsome and he really looks like his older brother". **_

_**Sakura eyed the boy and she thought that there was something so familiar with him. Then she remembered that he looks a lot like Itachi, the friend of her older brother, Sasori. **_

"_**Sakura, why don't you show him around while me and her mother will have a friendly chat". The said Mikoto looked to her son. "Behave okay? And try to be friendly. Now off you two". **_

_**Sakura sighed and tapped the boy's shoulder and when he looked at her she mentioned for him to follow her. They went to the living room and sat at the sofa. Sakura figured that they should first introduce themselves.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Sakura. What's your name?" she asked him. The boy only looked at her for a second then went back to watching.**_

"_**I'm Sasuke". **_

_**Sakura thought that the kid was no fun and boring. But she still tried to be friendly. **_

"_**Um, okay. So Sasuke, you wanna play outside?" she kindly asked. **_

"_**No".**_

"_**But I want to play! Isn't it boring to just watch TV?" Sasuke glared at her. "Go play by yourself".**_

"_**You're no fun! How can we be friends if you're like that". Her patience was getting thin. What was wrong with this guy? Is he anti-social? **_

"_**I don't want to be friends with you. You're annoying". **_

"_**What! You're the one who's being so annoying you anti-social freak!"**_

"_**I'm not anti-social you green eyed monster! Annoying".**_

_**Sakura was so pissed off right now. "I'm not a monster, you chicken-butt hair!"**_

_**Sasuke stood right up and faced her while glaring. "I'm not a chicken-butt hair, pinky". Sakura gaped. No way he didn't call her pinky. She stood up too and pushed him a little. "I hate you, chicken-butt hair!" Sasuke pushed her. "I hate you more green eyed pinky monster with a wide forehead!" Sakura's fury was unleashed as she grabbed for the sofa pillow. "That's it! Taste my wrath, you bastard!" then she hit him with the pillow. **_

She remembered that the maid who is supposed to fetch them to eat some snacks found them in the floor hitting each other with the pillows. Their mothers got so angry and gave them punishments. After that incident, she didn't go near Sasuke that much. But Sakura guessed that it was karma because she found out that they are going to the same school in elementary and now in high school. Through out the years that she knew him she still doesn't know him totally. Maybe because first they aren't close friends, just acquaintances. Second, because she hates his guts and attitude. Lastly, because he's an egomaniac and cold jerk. Sakura was broken from her trance when she heard what her best friend said.

"Oh my gosh! Forehead is ogling Sasuke!" Ino squealed.

Sakura gasped as she realized she was staring at Sasuke for too long. She quickly recovered and slapped her best friend's arm.

"No I'm not, Pig! Shut up".

The others heard it including Sasuke. Suigetsu snickered and teased her.

"I think Sak has a crush on the Uchiha". Sakura kicked his leg.

"Okay guys, that's enough. We should go now. I think the assembly is about to start" Tenten informed them. The gang started to walk out of the garden. Sakura was at the back and was about to go to Ino when she felt someone walking beside her. She then looked at the person and realized that it was chicken-butt hair.

"So, I heard Ino said that you were eyeing me. Did you realize that you're crushing on me?" Sasuke smirked.

"Keep dreaming, duck face. I just remembered something from the past. Besides, why are you talking to me?".

"Is it against the law to talk to you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, it's just that you only talk to your guy friends".

"Maybe you're an excemption. I love teasing you. You have a problem with your temper. It's funny". He smirked again.

"Ugh, I so hate you. Go to your friends now! Stop bothering me" Sakura said as she glared at him.

"I'm just kidding, pinky". Sakura hit his arm and she glared more at him. "Don't call me pinky!"

"Hn, pinky". Before she could do something else, Sasuke already walked towards Naruto and the others.

Sakura sighed and went beside Hinata. She looked at Sakura and smiled. "I saw that. It's good that you're beginning to get close to him".

"He's just annoying me. But we're still not what you call friends. More like enemies".

"But you're special. It's not like he talks to all the girls. Maybe that's something right?" Hinata smiled.

"I don't know Hina. He's still so mysterious to me. I guess in due time, I can accept all his flaws and get to be his friend".

"Or love will bloom and you two can get to see each other differently" she chuckled.

"Not! I won't let that happen. Besides, he's not my type. I don't want an arrogant, chicken-butt hair jerk". Hinata only laughed as they near the auditorium.

"_I know he likes someone else. So there won't be a chance for us in the future"_ she thought as she looked at Sasuke. Maybe he is a cold and arrogant jerk, but behind that she knew he's still human. She knows that by the look in his eyes, there is this special someone who finally caught his heart. She could only sigh at what she thought.

* * *

><p>I don't actually know if I did a good job but I tried my best. Please tell me what you guys think. Anyways, I hope I made Sasuke still stuck to his original personality. R&amp;R :)<p> 


	7. s i x

I so wanted to do a chapter again so I decided to make another one. Hope you all enjoy. First day of classes is about to begin! :) Oh, and almost 70% of this story is based on real life. It's the story of a friend of mine; so don't be surprised when the characters are a little different from their original personality because all of them are portraying a real role. That's all.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ain't mine.

**Hide&Seek**

"_I'll go with you. Not because I think you'll show me anything better, but so I can see the man I love"._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Whoa! It's like there's a fair in here" Naruto commented when they entered the auditorium. There are so many students compared to before. They guess so many students wanted to go to this school. After all, this is one of the top schools in Konoha. The gang went to their assigned section, which is 3rd year B-Kindness. But not all of them are in the same class. It's only Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Ten-ten, Temari, Shino and Lee are there. Shikamaru, Kiba, Suigetsu and Chouji are in section A-Humility. Their acquaintances Jugo, Gaara and Kankuro are in section D-Chastity.

"Aw. I thought we're gonna be in one class this time. But I guess not". Naruto said as he gazed at the other section with their other friends are there.

"I don't even know why you're in our class, Narutard. I mean, all the pranksters are in the other class" Ino sighed.

"Hey! What are you implying? That I don't belong here?"

"Mm, I don't know…. maybe yes?" Ino smirked.

Sakura laughed. "You are so mean, pig!". Naruto glared at Ino and turned to the other side.

The students went quiet when there was someone who spoke in the microphone.

"Good morning everyone. I believe that we should all now be silent and behave. In just a few moments, the principal will arrive" the staff said.

Sakura sighed as she was itching to go to the classroom and relax. She was not fond of standing for too long. She was in the second line, which was after the short ones in the first line. Beside her was Ino and two steps away from Ino is Temari. Tenten and Hinata were a little far away from them. The boys were at the third line but considering that Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shino and Lee were tall, so they were at the last line. She observed her other friends in section A, and by the looks of them, they're already bored. Moments later, the principal arrived. But it was not like last year. Now, the principal was a girl and not a boy.

"Good morning students. I know all of you are guessing who am I and why is that your current principal is not here" she smirked. "Well, starting this school year, I will be your new principal. Sarutobi-sama, the director of this school is now retired and last year's principal, Jiraiya-san was promoted to being the new director of this school. So now, I will be the one who will take charge of his position. I am Tsunade Senju and I expect all of you to obey and follow my rules. Understood?".

The students all bowed and said yes.

"Senju? So that means that she is the niece of the CEO of Senju Corp." Ino said.

"Oh, so that's why her surname is familiar. After all, the Senju Corp. is one of the shareholders of this school" Sakura added.

"All right, I wanted to welcome you in your first day of school. You may now go to your assigned classroom and meet with your respective advisers. But first I will tell you what floors you are going to go" the principal said as she announced the floors of classroom.

Sakura waited patiently and also thought on whom their adviser will be this time. Last year, their adviser was Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the former director Sarutobi Hiruzen. But now, she has a feeling that it will still be a guy. She fixed her gazed on the back as she saw Naruto blabbering something to Sasuke who looked a little annoyed.

"This is great! I feel energize on our first day. I can't wait for recess and lunch. My stomach is craving for ramen already" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Hn. Shut up, dobe. You're so loud. Considering that I'm just beside you" Sasuke glared.

"Jeez. Lighten up will you. You're always grumpy. You teme!" Naruto shouted.

"I wont be grumpy if you just shut the fuck up!". Neji heard their conversation and decided to butt in.

"Naruto, the principal might see us if you keep on shouting. Might as well save that for later at recess" Neji calmly said.

"The Hyuuga is right, dobe. Just shut your mouth for now. I want some peace for once".

"Okay fine! Mood killers" Naruto huffed.

Sakura witnessed this and quietly laughed. Naruto never fails to make a scene. She's been looking forward to seeing what he does this whole school year. Sasuke sensed someone looking at them and caught the pink haired girl gazing at him. He smirked. Sakura saw Sasuke looking at her and was smirking so she quickly looked away. _"Maybe he thought that I was eyeing him again. Tch.. That egoistical bastard" _she thought. Tsunade mentioned their section and instructed them to go on the fourth floor. Slowly they begin to walk. Sakura made a last glance at Sasuke but he was busy looking at someone. She followed his gaze and caught him staring at a red haired girl from the other section. _"Hmm.. I wonder". _

They made their way to their classroom and went inside. They still didn't know what their assigned sits is so they just sat beside their friends. The classroom was nice and there were two air cons on each side. The blackboard was wide and there were enough chairs for 25 students. The view outside the window was quite beautiful because from there you can see the wide field for soccer and baseball players. Sakura chose to sit next to the window.

"Thank Kami-sama that we're now in our classroom. It's not my thing to stand for so long in an assembly" Sakura sighed.

"It's a good thing that the assembly is only once a month. By the way, our adviser is late. It's already 9:30 am. Our homeroom should be already starting. Considering that we've been so left behind!" Ino complained.

"You're right. Actually, it should be our second subject already. Who can our teacher be?" Tenten asked.

Just in time, a man suddenly entered the room and everyone became silent except for a certain loudmouth that is.

"I knew it! Who would be the only teacher that is always late? It has to be you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto beamed.

The masked man smiled under his mask. "Oh, if it isn't you Naruto. I thought you weren't gonna be in my class anymore".

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Alright, settle down now everyone. Naruto, please do us a favor and be quiet. Oh, and good morning" he smiled. "I will be your adviser for this whole school year. I'm sure some of you already know me. But for the new ones, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Not only will I be your adviser, but I'll also be your teacher in History and Values. I hope everyone of us will get along just fine" he ended.

Sakura sighed. She knew her adviser since she was first year in this school. He is always not on time and he has a habit of reading porn books. Even though he says that's it's just a pocket book. But she heard her brother and his friends talked about it once, so she thought her guess was right. Other than that, Kakashi-sensei isn't so bad. He's a cool, hip and trendy guy. Plus he's one of the best teachers in giving free time and even though he doesn't show it, they know he care for his students deeply.

"Kakashi-sensei, will this be our sitting arrangement?" Lee asked.

The class groaned and some glared and smacked Lee in the head. As usual, the guy was clueless.

"As a matter of fact Lee, I will give to you all the original sitting arrangement. Will it be permanent? I'll still think about it. Now, for the time being, I will give to you the class schedule for this school year. Please distribute while I write on the board the sitting arrangement," Kakashi said.

Sakura got her paper and scanned the schedule. It said:

**Class Schedule (Monday-Thursday) 7:00 am to 3:00 pm **

**(Friday) 7:00 am to 4:00 pm**

**Monday-Wednesday and Friday**

**Homeroom 7:00-7:20**

**History 7:20-8:30**

**Chemistry 8:30-9:30**

**Recess 9:30-9:50**

**English 9:30-9:50**

**Health 10:50-11:30**

**Math 11:30-12:30**

**Lunch 12:30-1:00**

**Values 1:00-2:00**

**Music 2:00-3:00**

**Dismissal 3:00**

**The only difference is that on M, T, W and F the last subject before dismissal is not the same. For Tuesday and Friday, it will be Arts. And for Wednesday, it's PE. The dismissal for Friday is 4:00 pm because of club activities.**

**Thursday**

**Homeroom 7:00-7:20**

**Music 7:20-8:20**

**Chemistry 8:20-9:20**

**Recess 9:20-9:40**

**History 9:40-10:40**

**Health 10:40-11:20**

**Math 11:20-12:20**

**Lunch 12:20-12:50**

**English 12:50-1:50**

**Training (Anbu) 1:50-3:00**

**Dismissal 3:00**

"_Okay, this schedule seems fair enough" _Sakura thought. She was thankful this time that their dismissal is earlier. Last time, it was almost 5:00 and she wondered why. Kakashi finished writing.

"Okay, everyone. Please stand now and go to where your assigned chair is. You can refer to the writing on the board".

Sakura checked where her chair is and found out that she and _him_ where seatmates. _"Oh no! This can't be. I guess sensei made a mistake-_

"Ms. Haruno. Is there something wrong?" Kakashi asked with a slight worry in his tone.

Sakura came back to her senses and realized that she's the only one who's not yet sitting. Her face became red with embarrassment.

Ino loudly laughed. "Good one, forehead! Are you really okay?"

Sakura glared at her. "Shut up, Ino" then she turned to her teacher, "There's nothing wrong sensei. I just spaced out a little. I'll go to my sit now" she said and made her way to her chair, which is right next to the Uchiha. Kakashi shrugged and returned to announcing them something. When she already made herself comfortable she heard someone whispering her name.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. You got us worried there. Maybe you're feeling sick or something?" Naruto asked.

She made an awkward laugh. "It's nothing. I'm perfectly fine. Maybe I'm just hungry".

Naruto looked like he realized something and quickly raised his hand. Their sensei saw this and asked what's wrong.

"Kakashi-sensei. Isn't it time for our recess already? Man, I'm starving" he complained.

Kakashi sighed. "As you can see, there is no more recess Naruto. You now only have lunch. So just wait patiently. Also, I don't want to hear you complaining again or else I'm gonna send you to the principal's office".

Naruto slouched and made an annoyed face. When the teacher already said everything he said his goodbye.

"Okay, that's all class. Be prepared for the next subject and please behave. I'll see you later in our values class. See you around" and he exited to the door.

Seconds later, their came a teacher. It was a girl. Then she realized that it was-

"Good morning, everybody"

It was Kurenai Yuhi.

"Good morning, Kurenai-sensei" they all said and sat down.

She already knows Kurenai Yuhi because she became her teacher in English last year too. Also, because her adviser last year was Asuma Sarutobi, there were rumors that the two of them are going out. But both teachers denied the allegations. Kurenai-sensei was very beautiful. With the fit body, pale complexion and red unique eyes, it's hard to believe that she's at her 30' s already.

The day went by and their topic was something about European literature. She discussed and made them do a seatwork. When it was time already, the class ended and she said her farewell. Then another teacher came and this time, it was Lee who shouted.

"Guy–sensei!" he screamed with joy.

Everyone sweat dropped and Sakura knew that this day would definitely be full of surprises.

* * *

><p>Okay, so far that was the longest that I've written. It's kinda boring, ne? But I just feel like writing everything that happened on their first day. Well, this is the first part of it. The second half will be on the next chapter of course. So please <strong>R&amp;R<strong>. Tell me what you think :)


End file.
